Link vs Knuckles
Link vs Knuckles ' Description ''Bloodstarz22 vs Ma19620109! Round 2 of the tournament! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Link and Knuckles, after their previous matches, were both teleported into an extremely dark place. Both fighters glanced at one another, barely able to identify their opponents just by the unique colors, red and green. There was a loud chuckle from the background, and both fighters quickly turned backwards. A mysterious fighter in green entered the arena, but before the 2 fighters could identify the individual more, they were teleported someplace else. Both Link and Knuckles were teleported into an arena. But this time, it wasn't the arena from Round 1. Spikes covered the sidelines of the arena, and instead of a crowd watching was a waterfall of lava. The 2 fighters gulped before hearing the loud chuckle once more. ???: Congratulations on completing Round 1..... Brutality among you! Now fight like your life depends on it, or I will personally kill you both and drop you into lava! This instantly ignited the battle; Knuckles bared his fists and Link pulled out both his sword and shield. HERE WE GO! DBX Link instantly pulled out his bow, replacing it with the sword and fired several arrows at Knuckles. With Knuckles knuckles', (see what I did there!), Knuckles blocked the arrows and flung himself at Link. The echidna swung a fist downwards at Link, but the Hyrule warrior smacked the butt of his sword into the arm, knocking Knuckles into the ground. Link quickly leaped into the air with his sword raised. Knuckles leaped to the side, barely avoiding decapitation. As Knuckles leaped for Link once more, Link pulled out a bomb and through it into the air. Knuckles, shocked, tried moving away from the object, but it was too late. BOOM! Knuckles was launched into the ground, damaged by the bomb. Link quickly went for the offensive with a Spin Attack, cutting Knuckles pretty badly. The echidna, finally regaining his focus, managed to land a heavy punch into Link's face, knocking the fighter backwards. Knuckles looked down at his body; it was bruised and bleeding with some cuts, but Knuckles managed to fight it off. He lunged at Link once more, swinging his fist into Link's leg. You could hear a crack from the background. Link yelled in pain and instantly dropped to the ground, giving Knuckles the advantage. He landed a series of punches and kicks into Link's spine before landing an uppercut into his chin, knocking the warrior into the air. With another heavy punch, Knuckles sent Link crashing into a spike. The spike impaled Link in the calf, causing him to scream in pain. Knuckles winced at the sight of the warrior. Knuckles: You all right? Link quickly got up and lunged at Knuckles with a war cry. Knuckles could only blink before Link struck Knuckles in the gut with his sword, damaging the echidna. Knuckles coughed out blood; Link smiled at the damaged Knuckles. Link: I'm sorry it had to end like this! Link pulled out his bow and fired an arrow, right at the echidna's head. But the camera slowed down, zooming in on Knuckles. The fighter quickly pulled out all of the Chaos Emeralds, and in a matter of seconds, Knuckles was transformed into Super Knuckles. Time resumed to normal and the arrow just bounced off Knuckles' body, shocking the hyrule warrior. Link: What?! Super Knuckles reached Link in seconds with a heavy punch; Link tried to meet the punch with a Bomb but Super Knuckles just ducked under the object, an explosion being fired behind the echidna. Link took the defensive as Super Knuckles' focus was on the explosion. Link fired Bombs and Boomerangs at the new form of Knuckles. The echidna showed no sign of hurt. Link could only fire one last bomb at Super Knuckles before the echidna was in reach of Link. Super Knuckles blasted a punch into Link's two arms, snapping both of them backwards. Link screamed in pain before Super Knuckles grabbed Link by the head and smashed him into the ground, cracking some of his skull. Link, dazed and stunned, slowly got up from the ground, but a smashing punch to the head stopped Link in his tracks. Link's head was blasted off his body and into the lava, surprising Super Knuckles at once. Super Knuckles transformed back into Knuckles, and the echidna could only sigh in relief that the battle was over. Knuckles turned to walk away from the scene, but he was teleported into darkness once more before he could do anything else. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Knuckles! Knuckles is the victor with 10 votes for victory, while Link had 8 votes for victory. It was a close match, but in the end Knuckles came out victorious! Knuckles advances to the Semi-finals!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights